Slyders Die Welten verschmelzen Crossover
by Yama-chan2
Summary: Durch einen Unfall kommen die Charas von verschiedenen Animes in die Digiwelt und bringen diese ganz schön durcheinander.....!!! ~CROSSOVER~
1. Noch herrscht Ruhe

Hey, Leute! Das hier ist nun also endlich meine erste FanFic!!! Es sind erst 2 kurze Kapitel, aber ich schreibe wahrscheinlich noch weiter - mal sehn. Wenn ihr viele Reviews schreibt, schreib ich garantiert weiter.  
  
Viel Spaß, eure Yama-chan!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit der Story auch kein Geld.  
  
  
  
(1) Ein aufregender Tag beginnt  
  
"Jetzt wach endlich auf, du Schlafmütze!" Matt spürte, wie ihn jemand in die Seite stieß. "Was soll das, Papa? Ich hab Ferien, also darf ich ausschlafen." murmelte er schläfrig. Da war jedoch jemand anderer Meinung. "Das kannst du dir abschminken, die Anderen warten schon!" Langsam richtete sich der blonde Junge auf und gähnte müde. Verschwommen erkannte er etwas Braunes vor sich. Er blinzelte. Dann noch mal. Es war der Haarschopf seines besten Freundes. "Du hättest mir ja wohl noch 5 Minuten geben können. Ich hab grade geträumt, ich hätte mit den Wolves einen Auftritt bei Bravo TV." krächzte Matt vorwurfsvoll. "Da kannst du lange träumen, das schafft ihr doch sowieso nie!" Tai grinste seinen Freund hämisch an. Der antwortete auf diese Verleumdung jedoch nur mit einem abfälligen Blick und einem Knurren. Bei dem Anblick von Matts beleidigtem Gesichtausdruck konnte sich Tai ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und sprang triumphierend auf. Er liebte es, Matts morgendliche Schlaftrunkenheit auszunutzen um ihn zu nerven. Er wusste zwar, dass er das alles später zurück kriegen würde, aber das war es ihm wert. Schließlich musste Tai ständig Matts nervtötende Verarschungen über sich ergehen lassen und konnte nichts dagegen setzten. Auf alles hatte Matt eine Antwort, es war als ob man einem Spiegel die Zunge raus streckt! Alles kam zurück. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren! Kein Wunder, dass Tai jede erdenkliche Chance nutzte, um sich zu rächen. Matt rieb sich noch mal gründlich die Augen bevor er sich unter Gähnen aufrappelte. Er sah sich um. Das war die Höhle, in der die Digiritter gestern Abend beschlossen hatten, hier die Nacht zu verbringen. Die Anderen schienen sie schon verlassen zu haben und auch Tai war schon nach Draußen gegangen. Also schlappte Matt ebenfalls zum Ausgang und blinzelte in die helle Morgensonne. Nach einer Weile hatten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und er beobachtete Izzy, der wieder mal auf seinem Laptop rumhackte. Erst als Matt sich neben ihm auf den Baumstamm fallen ließ, sah er auf. "Nanu, ich dachte Sora wollte dich noch schlafen lassen?" erkundigte sich Izzy. Er hatte ein verwegenes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Warum war Matt allerdings schleierhaft. "Wieso Sora? Tai hat mich geweckt." brummelte Matt zur Antwort und dachte leicht deprimiert an seine Niederlage gegen Tais spitzige Bemerkung. Als sich Izzys Gesichtsausdruck nicht veränderte hackte er nach. "Was meinst du mit 'Sora wollte mich noch schlafen lassen'?" Izzy grinste. "Na ja, Tai hat Sora geschickt, um dich aufzuwecken. Aber dann hat sie gemeint du würdest so süß aussehen, wenn du schläfst und hat's gelassen." "WAS??? Hat sie das echt gesagt?" Plötzlich war Matt hellwach. "Japp. Ich hab's selbst gehört, als ich mit Joey das Feuer ausgemacht hab." Matt konnte es nicht fassen. Sora fand ihn wirklich süß? Konnte das sein? Oder hatte ihn Izzy gerade nur verarscht? Während seiner Überlegungen bemerkte Matt, dass Izzy ihn beobachtete. Er musste jetzt irgendwas sagen... "Ähm...Hey, ich bin sicher du hast da irgendwas falsch verstanden. Könnte doch sein!" versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Izzy wollte gerade antworten, als Davis hinter diesem aus dem Wald auftauchte und die beiden herwinkte. "Wir warten schon! Kommt ihr dann vielleicht mal endlich?" schlug er genervt vor. Froh, dass er sich nicht mehr rausreden musste, sprang Matt sofort auf und seufzte erleichtert, als sie die Digimon und die restlichen Digiritter eingeholt hatten.  
  
(2) Da fliegen die Fetzten  
  
Als die 12 Freunde an einem nahegelegenen Wasserfall vorbei kamen waren bereits viele Gespräche im Gange. Ganz hinten schwärmten die Mädels über den Film Ocean's Eleven. Jolei allerdings führte lieber mit Izzy eine Debatte über die neueste Audio-Datei-Wiedergabe-Software auf dem Markt. Cody, Ken und Joey unterhielten sich über ihre Zeugnisnoten. Die Digimon der Kinder versuchten mitzureden, doch sie besaßen bei nahezu keinem Thema das nötige Fachwissen. Davis und TK gingen hinter Matt und Tai, die gerade in einen Streit über Fußball vertieft waren. Voll dunkler Vorahnung lauschten die beiden dem Gespräch der älteren Streithähne. "Also bitte! Du nennst ein Spiel bei dem 22 Leute wie bekloppt hinter einem bescheuerten schwarz-weißen Ball herrasen Leistungssport?" spottete Matt rücksichtslos. Tai platzte fast vor Wut. "Ach ja? Du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig, weil du kein so talentiertes Fußball-Ass bist wie ich!" Das konnte Matt nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "So ist das? Der Herr denkt wieder mal, er wäre der Größte? Merk dir eins: Ich könnte dich jederzeit haushoch besiegen!" gab Matt kühl zurück. Er ließ sich nicht von dem bedrohlichen Lodern in Tais Augen beeindrucken. "DANN BEWEIS ES, DU LOSER!" rief der braunhaarige Junge provozierend. "DAS KANNST DU HABEN,WENN DU SO SCHARF DRAUF BIST ZU VERLIEREN!" Das teuflische Flackern war nun auch in Matts Augen. Die beiden waren stehen geblieben und immer lauter geworden, sodass keinem mehr die brenzlige Situation entging. "Kommt schon Leute, fangt nicht schon wieder damit an!" versuchte Davis zu schlichten. "Das bringt doch nichts wenn ihr euch ständig die Köpfe einschlagt!" "Jolei hat Recht. Warum könnt ihr es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?" TK erwartete eine Erklärung, doch stattdessen fauchte ihn sein Bruder an. "HALT DICH DA RAUS, TK! DAS GEHT DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS AN!" "Aber...Matt." TK wich erschrocken zurück. So hatte ihn sein Bruder noch nie angeschrieen. "Ein Match. Hier und jetzt. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer von uns beiden mehr auf dem Kasten hat!" knurrte Tai und funkelte Matt wie besessen aus seinen braunen Augen an. "Tai, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!?" Kari starrte ihn fassungslos an. Doch der nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine kleine Schwester. "VERSCHWINDE, KARI! DU BIST HIER NUR IM WEG!" schrie Tai und stieß sie unsanft zur Seite. Kari fiel hin und als sie die Arme um die Knie schlug liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Alle waren wie versteinert und plötzlich war es totenstill. Selbst Kari, die sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert hatte, gab keinen Mucks von sich. Tai und Matt standen in einigem Abstand zu den Anderen. Der Wind heulte stark auf und strich den Digirittern durch die Haare. Joe sah beunruhigt zum Himmel. Dieser verdunkelte sich rasch und graue Wolken zogen auf. Bald schon schienen sie zum Greifen nah. Die Sonne war längst nicht mehr zu sehen, als die ganze Gruppe verwundert nach oben starrte. 


	2. Der Wahnsinn beginnt

(3) Seltsame Vorahnungen  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund verflog Matts Wut und ein seltsames Gefühl trat an ihre Stelle. Matt   
  
fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber was nur? Es war doch nur ein kurzes Gewitter. - Oder   
  
nicht? Inzwischen war der Himmel fast schwarz. Langsam aber sicher kroch die Angst in   
  
Matt hoch. Warum eigentlich? Wovor sollte er Angst haben? In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.   
  
Dieses Gefühl. Wollte es ihm irgendetwas sagen? Der Wind toste und die Digiritter hoben die   
  
Arme vor ihre Gesichter um sich vor herumfliegenden Blättern und Ästen zu schützen, aber   
  
Matt stand wie versteinert da. Er hatte es im Gefühl, gleich würde etwas passieren. Jeden   
  
Augenblick ... Was sollte er nur tun? ... sofort ... Verdammt! ...  
  
JETZT!   
  
"WEG DA, TAI!!!!!!!!!!" brüllte Matt so laut er konnte und rannte auf seinen Freund zu.   
  
Genau in diesem Moment zuckte der Himmel hell auf. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen   
  
konnte stieß er Tai zur Seite, da hörte er auch schon hinter sich einen gewaltigen Knall. Etwas   
  
schlug mit unvorstellbarer Kraft auf den Boden, dabei wurden von einer starken Druckwelle   
  
große Steine und Erdmassen weggeschleudert. Matt warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Etwas   
  
hinter ihm. Er konnte in dem grellen Licht, von dem alles überflutet wurde, fast nichts erkennen.   
  
Als Matt registrierte, dass das eine Art Blitz war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.   
  
Völlig perplex schauten sich die Freunde um.   
  
"Was war denn das?" Sora sprach aus was alle dachten.  
  
"Keine Ahnung." brachte Ken mühsam raus. Izzy begann auf seinem Laptop rumzutippen.   
  
Nach einer Weile seufzte er.  
  
"Sorry, aber ich kann nichts über dieses - was auch immer es war - rausfinden. Im Netz gibt   
  
es eine Störung." Alle schreckten zusammen, als es im Gebüsch hinter ihnen raschelte. Die   
  
Digimon stellten sich instinktiv zum Schutz vor ihre Partner und warteten angespannt.   
  
(4) Der kleine Herkules  
  
Schließlich tauchte aus dem Gestrüpp ein kleiner Junge auf. Die Digiritter und ihre Partner   
  
atmeten auf. Der Junge hatte zerzaustes, schwarzes Haar und trug eine Art roten   
  
Kampfsportanzug, auf dem ein japanisches Schriftzeichen zu erkennen war. Auf den Rücken   
  
hatte er einen Stab gebunden. Das beunruhigendste war allerdings, dass aus seinem   
  
Hosenboden eine Art Affenschwanz hervor lugte. Der Junge sah sie nach der Reihe   
  
seelenruhig an.  
  
"Nanu, wer seid ihr denn?" fragte der Kleine verwundert. Jedes der Kinder dachte in dem   
  
Moment so ungefähr das selbe: ~Was zum Teufel noch mal ist das für ein seltsamer Typ?~   
  
Irgendwas mussten sie jedoch antworten, sonst wäre das unfreundlich. Davis fand als Erster   
  
die Sprache einigermaßen wieder.  
  
"Ähm, wir...äh...sind Digiritter." stotterte er mühsam. Der Junge sah sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Ritter? Wie aufregend! Ich dachte, es gibt keine Ritter mehr!" Der Junge schien sich wie ein   
  
Schneekönig zu freuen. Die Blicke der Kinder trafen sich. ~Mein Gott, ich glaub der Knirps   
  
ist n bisschen schief gewickelt!~ dachte Mimi.   
  
"Was sind denn das für komische Tiere?" platzte es aus dem Jungen heraus.  
  
"Das sind unsere Stofftiere... Wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte Cody schnell um abzulenken.  
  
"Ich heiße Son Goku und bin ein Schüler des Herrn der Schildkröten. Meinen Meister kennt   
  
ihr bestimmt. Er ist der stärkste Kämpfer, den ich kenne. Sagt mal, ihr habt nicht zufällig   
  
irgendwo einen Dragon Ball gesehen, oder?"  
  
Die Digiritter starrten diesen Son Goku mit offenen Mündern an. Herr der Schildkröten?   
  
Stärkster Kämpfer? Dragon Ball? Von was um Himmelswillen redete dieser Knirps da???   
  
"Ihr redet wohl nicht gern mit Fremden? Wenn das so ist muss ich eben alleine weiter suchen."   
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Son Goku um und wollte gerade gehen, als völlig unerwartet   
  
ein flugsaurierartiges Wesen am Himmel auftauchte.  
  
"Was ist denn das für ein Digimon?" schrie Kari ängstlich. Izzy klärte sie auf.  
  
"Das ist kein Digimon! Es besteht nicht aus Daten!"  
  
"Soll das heißen, das da oben ist ein echter Flugsaurier???" keuchte Joey entsetzt.  
  
"Na klar ist der echt. Was soll er denn sonst sein? Überlasst das mir. Ich bin gleich wieder da."   
  
Son Goku hatte sich eingemischt. Unseren Freunden blieb allerdings nicht lange Zeit um   
  
nachzugrübeln, wie er das alleine schaffen wollte, da der Saurier gerade zum Angriff ansetzte.   
  
"Jjindojun!!! JJINDOJUN !!! Komm her, Überschallwolke! Ich brauche dich!" rief Son   
  
Goku so laut er konnte und wartete. HÄ? Überschallwolke??? Der Saurier kam immer näher.   
  
Da hörten sie plötzlich ein Rauschen, das immer lauter wurde. Zum Entsetzen der Digiritter  
  
kam kurze Zeit später eine kleine, gelbe Wolke angedüst und hielt unmittelbar neben Son   
  
Goku an, der ohne zu zögern auf sie sprang und darauf davon flog. Ungläubig rieb sich Tai die  
  
Augen.  
  
"Ich glaub, ich spinne! Seht ihr auch, was ich sehe?" Die Anderen waren zu verdattert um   
  
antworten zu können und auch Matt nickte nur wie in Trance.   
  
(5)   
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Son Goku wieder vor der Gruppe und der Saurier hing  
  
völlig verunstalltet in einem Baum.  
  
"Ha! Dem hab ich's gegeben, stimmt's!" triumphierte Son Goku, der nur dank seiner Haare   
  
etwas größer war als Cody. Langsam erholten sich die Digiritter wieder von ihrem Schock  
  
und vorallem die Jüngeren hielten sich mit den Bemerkungen nicht zurück.  
  
"Das ist ja Wahnsinn!!! Wie hast du das gemacht?" Davis  
  
"Wow! Sowas kann nicht mal mein Großvater!" Cody  
  
"Zack! Peng! Mit einem Schlag k.o.! Son Goku ist der Größte!!!" Yolei  
  
"Dass ein Mensch so stark sein kann ist doch eigentlich unmöglich! Wie kann das sein?" Izzy  
  
Als sich die Anderen um Son Goku schaarten standen Tai, Matt, TK und Kari etwas abseits und  
  
unter ihnen herrschte bedrückte Stille. Die beiden älteren Geschwister wirkten ziemlich   
  
verlegen. Schließlich begann Matt zu sprechen.  
  
"Hmm... Hör mal, Tai. Ich war wohl vorhin ein bisschen vorschnell. Hätte dich nicht so reizen  
  
sollen."  
  
"Ich war ja selber Schuld. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so angegeben hab mit dem Fußball und so...   
  
du weißt schon, sorry!" murmelte Tai.  
  
"Längst vergeben und vergessen! Freunde?" schlug Matt vor und hob die Hand.  
  
"Freunde!"  
  
Erleichtert schlug Tai ein. Dann wandten sich die zwei ihren kleinen Geschwistern zu.  
  
"Ich glaub, wir müssen uns bei euch entschuldigen." meinte Matt.  
  
"Ja, ihr hattet ja gar nichts damit zu tun. Tut uns echt leid." fügte Tai hinzu.  
  
Kari und TK lächelten die Streithähne an.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht wovon ihr sprecht, du Kari?" Diese schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, sodass  
  
die braunen Haarsträhnen hin und her schwangen. 


End file.
